Najarian U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,539 discusses a well-known necktie knot support assembly having a molded plastic part (the necktie knot former) and a metal spring member secured to the plastic part for joinder with the collar of a shirt.
Folding tail belt hangers are depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,996 and 4,063,669, to which incorporating reference is made. The former patent discloses a hanger for the hanging of belts having buckles with prongs. The latter patent, while specific to the further disclosure of the hanging of belts having buckles with studs, shows both belt hanging facilities. In hanging belts having buckles with prongs both patents employ a foldable tail with a projection on one side of the fold line and a latching recess for the projection on the other side of the fold line. The extent of the projection outwardly of the tail, apart from an enlarged free end portion thereof, is of extent corresponding to the thickness of the foldable tail, such that the facing tail portions adjacent the latching recess and the projection abut one another.
In the application parent hereto above referenced, applicants herein noted that the known folding tail hangers theretofore had use only in the hanging of belts. In the parent application, applicants expanded the facilities of such hangers. More particularly, they looked to the use of the known hangers for the display also of an article used, e.g., promotionally, in the sale of a belt.
In such facility expansion, applicants provided a hanger composite including a first hanger having a hook portion for releasable securement to a display rod and an elongate foldable tail portion, the tail portion defining a latching opening therethrough and a projection extending outwardly of the tail portion to a given extent for latching disposition in the latching opening, and a second hanger assembled with the first hanger and defining a compartment for containment of an article, the second hanger having an opening therethrough configured complementally with the tail portion of the first hanger and enabling the assembly of the first and second hangers.
The first hanger defined a belt buckle prong receiving opening in the tail portion, the tail portion preferably being configured to dispose the second hanger distal from the belt buckle prong receiving opening. The second hanger desirably defined a fold line aside the second hanger opening, whereby the second hanger may be adjusted such that the belt and the second hanger are disposed in vertically parallel manner.